Direct access storage devices (DASD) have become part of every day life, and as such, expectations and demands continually increase for greater speed for manipulating data and for holding larger amounts of data. To meet these demands for increased performance, the mechanical assembly in a DASD device, specifically the Hard Disk Drive (HDD) has undergone many changes.
One problem with current HDD assemblies is that interference signals can be conducted through the metal disk drive enclosure. Interference signals can come from any number of sources, including wireless communication signals. These interference signals can be transferred through the HDD when there is a significant amount of resistance between different disk drive components. In some cases, the interference signals can have a negative impact on the performance of the HDD.